The Baron's Diary, Volume 1
by Kuro Imago
Summary: Haru finds herself back with her best friends Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, Toto, Muta, and all the others. They once again travel to the cat kingdom. See what happens! New chapter released! The Great Banquet chapter 5!
1. Author's Pre Notes

**Author's Pre Notes**

**Me: Hi ya'll I'm Kuro Imago and a black magic cat! I am a male cat and you will be seeing me in da video too. So see ya soon! Yeah well I'm in charge all the special effects and for writing the story. Before you read, plz watch "The Cat Returns" . Let me introduce you to some of our character! (My last name is Im-ma (a as in ahhh zats what the dentist tell u to say when they want to see your teeth)-go. My first name is Kuro, which in Japanese means black, which = dark cuz Ima evil dark wizard MWAHAHAHAH (:3) just kidding) Oh ya I also Upload Every Week And At LEast One Cahpter Per Week plz!**

**Haru: Hi my name is Haru Yoshioka and if you watched or read the Cat Returns you will know me by now! (btw I'm the main character :D)**

**Baron: Hello my dear guest, my full name is Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, but I am usually just referred to as the Baron. I was originally just a figurine but because my creator put love, hope, and happiness into my creation, I now have the ability to become real.**

**Hiromi: Hi guys I'm Hiromi, Haru's best friend (Hiromi goes over and bear hugs Haru and Haru blushes)**

**Muta: Hey chicks my name is Muta and I am the Baron's Assistant.**

**Toto: Hi guys I'm Toto the-**

**(Interrupts) Muta: The big black flying chicken who is an idiot. Ha ha ha!**

**Toto: Muta, go shut yourself up in a cage, you fat cat.**

**Crowd: *gasps***

**Muta: Who are you calling a fat cat, gargoyle-head?**

**Baron:*shakes head* won't you two ever have a peace treaty?**

**Toto: *coughs**coughs* sorry anyways, I am the crow-shaped gargoyle near the cat bureau office that has the ability to become living, just like my friend the Baron.**

**Natoru (comes out of nowhere): Hello your highness Lune and Yuki. Hi I'm the highest servant for the castle**

**Haru (Picks Natoru and shakes him until he is dizzy and ready to puke): How did you little nitwit who tried to cat-nap me last time come from? Who invite you?**

**Lune: Hello, my name Lune and I am the King of the Cat kingdom with my dear wife Yuki.**

**Yuki: Hi, my name is Yuki and I am the Queen of the cat kingdom with my devoted husband, Lune.**

**Me: So let's get started.**

**Muta: NOOOOOOO but I'm so hungry!**

**Toto: We just had lunch and I assure you you've eaten at least 5 full bowls of noodles.**

**Muta: But Kuro, can't you, since you're a wiz cat, just make me like some sandwiches out of thin air?**

**Me: Nope, sorry that's one of the 5 things that the Magikku Law states that cannot be made from thin air. The Magikku Law states that food, water, and the other three item cannot be made of thin air because they must be consumed by us and that mean it must be made of energy and…..(rambles on and on and on)**

**Muta: (Looking crossed and annoyed): Okay okay I get it You can stop talking now!**

**Baron: Well then we are keeping our dear guest waiting**

**Me: That's right! Well then, on with the show!**

**Me: HEY PEEPLE PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO CHANGE!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Invitation

****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ **1. An Invitation**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><strong>**

**Me: Yes yes yes! I finally start my story (^_^) ~ (^_^) MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Baron: Congrats!**

**Haru: Yay for you!**

**Toto: Nicely done!**

**Muta: Who cares?**

**Toto: Be more considerate! (Attacks Muta with claws)**

**Muta (Roles eyes): Owwwwww! Okay okay, fine!**

**Me: On with the show!**

_The Baron turned on the lights in his room. It was 10:00 p.m. at night. As he sat on his bead, he picked up his diary from the nearby desk and his pencil. He thought about what Haru has told him and began to write..._

_"6/12 Dear Diary..."_

ooOoo

King Diablos looked into the swirling orb in front of him as he watch the girl and her black cat, while sounding pleased with himself, said, "Very well, Kurai. Everything will go according to my plan."

The shadowed cat in the back of the gloomy room smirked to himself as he whispered to himself, "Yes, indeed, yes. It _will_ go according to my plan." Then he walked out of the room.

ooOoo

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Haru roll in her bed and groaned.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Haru's hand slammed down on the stop button as she rolled over to check the time. It was 7:20 in the morning. Then she rolled back over. Then she gasped and said to herself, " Holy cow! I set the alarm 20 minute late! I'm gonna be late for school!"

Haru jumped out of bed and started changing. She threw on her school uniform and tied her hair together. Then she looked at her windowsill. She saw her cat Kuro on there as usual. Kuro was a male cat with pitch-black fur as well as one purple eye and one golden eye.

Haru had found him in an alley of the crossroads a year ago, and her mom let her keep her. She already knows that he is a talking cat originally from the cat kingdom, but wandered out of the kingdom, and nearly starved if Haru hadn't found him. He greet her with the usual purr, but he also said, "Well aren't you in rush," in an amused and in his normal mid-pitched voice.

As Haru dashed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she yelled back, "Well you'd be in a rush if you're about to be late for school!" Kuro hesitated but decided at last not to tell her that today was the first day of summer break since school ended. He decided to watch what would happen and ran after her with a mischievous smile.

After Haru brushed her teeth at top speed, she ran downstairs with Kuro at her heel, only to find her mom sipping some freshly brewed English tea and eating toast. Her mom said, " Good morning, Haru, there's toast in the toaster if you want-" but before she could finish, Haru had already ran into the kitchen to the toaster and stuck one slice in her mouth, while throwing the other one to the cat. Then she ran to the door.

As Haru opened the door, her mom asked her, "Haru dear, why are your rushing outside so early?" As she ran down a set of stairs, she yelled into the house, " I have 5 minutes and I am going to be late for school!" Kuro followed Haru down the stairs, but not so quickly. Then Haru's mother call, "But today is the first day of summer break, remember? You don't have school!"

Haru almost reached the end of the long stair case. But at these word, she quick stop, but then, because of the stop force, she lost her balance and went tumbling down the rest of the stairs. Crash! She landed on her back, and her back was painfully aching. "Owwwwwwww...", she said as she rubbed her back. Then she face-palmed herself. How could she have been such an idiot? It was summer break, and she was still thinking about going to school. Next year she would be going to eleventh grade ( oh yeah forgot to mention last time in the cats return she was a freshman in high school :3).

A bit later Kuro joined the sitting Haru and the bottom of the staircase looking at he with a half amused, half worried look (and trust me, that was one hard look for me to put up!) and he stared at her. Then Haru got up, dusted herself and , started to go up. When she got home, she close the door and went into her room. Kuro followed the suit and jumped onto the bed.

As she reset the clock to an earlier time, she thought and thought about the Baron and her other friends. She really missed them ever since they when on the adventure with the cat king about a year ago. She wondered if they missed her and what sort of clients they've been having. As she thought, Kuro gave Haru a questionable look. Kuro asked quietly(ya and quietly and probably unbelievable that I asked quietly but yeah XD) , " Are you thinking about the Baron, Muta, Toto, and your other friends?" ( Oh ya Haru has told me, Kuro, about the adventure with the cat king before =D).

Haru looked surprised and spluttered, "H-how did you know that I miss them?", but Kuro just jumped off the bed, stretch, and went into the living room. Just then her mom called, " Haru, honey, do you mind picking up the mail, I'm a bit busy with my work?" Haru jumped of the bed and said, "No problem mom!" Then she step out of her room.

"Careful!" her mother said as she quickly moved the little quilting piece away from the danger of Haru foot. "Oops I'm so sorry!", said Haru as she carefully avoided the quilting pieces like as like she was hopping barefoot on hot coal, which looking like some weird mix between the cha cha, tap dancing, and gunong style (did I spell that wrong? Sorry but I'ma cat and cat don't surf the web too much. Btw don't distract me cuz I'm trying very hard this moment to focus hard to screw up my face cuz I'm trying not to laugh (O~O) … *shakes slightly with mirth* MUST RESIST TEMPTATION TO LAUGH TO DEATH)

When Haru managed to leap across the maze of quilting, Kuro was already there with the mail keys in his mouth. Haru whispered her thanks to the cat as they both went downstairs to pick up the mail.

When they their, they saw what a looked like a long brownish log who seemed to be trying to stuff something into Haru's house's mailbox. While Kuro stayed at the steps near the front gates, Haru went up to that furry, brownish log. Haru picked up the log and pulled.

All of the sudden as if the log unglue, Haru and the log can flying backward (at this point I start shaking with giggles) onto the grass. Haru began to look at the log,it had paws, a tail, and a brownish body when Haru started to realize in horror that it was no log, it actually was …

"Hello, once again we meet, Miss Haru", Natoru looked up and said with a smile at the withdrawing horrified Haru. (I start shaking uncontrollably) Natoru said, "I was sent here to give you an-" but before he could finish, Haru already had him by his fur and was shaken like crazy. Haru yell as she shook Natoru," Natoru you are one idiotic cat you stupid catnapper, you nitwit, you-"

(Sorry couldn't resist it!) . All of a sudden, as if someone accidentally set off a bomb, there was an explosion of what sounded like a mix between a cat screaming and a VERY bad, VERY out of tune clarinet player (and when I mean VERY bad, I mean it sounded like if your friend who loves opera who has a bad voice attempting a high note, then you know what I mean (glass breaks)) behind Haru. Both Nature and Haru covered their ears and looked behind her only to find Kuro, back to the grass, shaking with mirth, and trying to gasp for air between gales of laughter.

Haru, instead of dealing with Natoru fist, she had to put a hand over Kuro's mouth and calm him ( I still randomly explode into laughter when I think of this thought HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *dies of laughter* \(X~X)/ ) down first. When that was settle, she decide to continue to shake Natoru. But Natoru, who looked a bit green after the shake, quickly put both hands, I mean paws, up to show that he surrender to Haru and quickly said, "His Majesty King Lune asked me to give you this invitation.(*gives invitation to Haru*) I'll get going then!" then quickly made a portal and jumped into it before Haru could react.

Haru picked up the spilled mail, tuck the invitation into her pocket, and, with Kuro, re-climbed the stairs to her mom's house. "Here's the mail, mom. Here, I'll stack them on the kitchen counter," "Watch out, some of it is wet, I just washed some lettuce," "Don't worry, I found a dry place right here." After that, she and Kuro went into her room to observe the invitation.

The first thing they noticed is that there was a red wax seal with a crown and with fish symbols around the waist of the crown ("That's gotta be the royal cat seal," said Kuro). Then, with care, she opened the mail and pulled out a card, with beautiful cats drawn all over it, including ones holding fish. Then she opened it and read it aloud so softly so that only she and Kuro could here:

"Hello, my dear friend Haru! Yuki has just has he first litter of 3 kittens. We want to celebrate with you and your friends. I have already sent mails to them all, but I wanted Natoru to personally send it to you. It starts tomorrow. Check with your mom. It will take a month since we will be sailing the great seas to visit the sage of CatStar, a mystic palace only the most kind-hearted can enter to be granted a wish. Please join us tomorrow! I will sent Kaze, a trustworthy cat-driver, to bring your over! I will expect you will be at the Cat Bureau! P.S. You don't need to bring anything, just yourself! Sincerely, King Lune and Queen Yuki." (Kaze means wind in japanese because Kaze rides like the wind.)

"You know what, Kuro. That sounds great!" Haru exclaimed. "Oh I can barely wait to see those newborn kittens. They must be soooooooo cute!". Let's first check with mom, okay? "Sure" was the reply that Kuro gave (man I was really tired and pretty much zoning out. X3 ).

Haru ran to the kitchen to find that her mom was making some congee for dinner. Haru asked with a very excited tone," Mom! Mom! Hiromi is going to take me on a 1-month trip. Can i go?" "Sure why not. When do you leave?" "Tomorrow!" "Wow then you better pack!" "Oh well (hehe hesitation from Haru), she says that she has all the stuff and I don't need to pack!" Oh very well then ( with still a suspicious tone though. ('_' ) )." "hey mom, can I go outside for a bit?" "Okay, just come back in time for dinner!" "Okay" (**Me: Wow wow wow what a long talk -_- *totally zones out* Haru: LISTEN KURO Me: *falls out of chair* zzzzzzzzzzz Haru: -_- *sweat drop***)

Haru happily went skipping to the Cat Bureau with Kuro at her heel.

_The Baron close his notebook, lied down on his back and stared outside, with many though in circulating his mind. Thirty minutes passed. The Baron was still awake. He decided he better get up and write some more in his diary._

**Me: So thats it folks whaddayathink?**

**Haru: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (-_- ) zzz…**

**Muta: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….**

**Hiromi: ZZZZZZZZZZZ what? *Blinks sleepily***

**Baron: … I think Toto and I were the only ones in the whole studio who didn't fall asleep**

**Me: *Pokes Toto* Toto? Toto?**

**Baron: Whoops cross that. I guess Toto pretended to be awake by being gargoyle mode and sleeping**

**Me: … yeah I sleepz too ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (-_-) zzz**

**Baron: *sighs* ㈷4 R&R please**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome Back, Haru!

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Chapter 2: A Welcome Back to the Cat Bureau ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ **

**MWHAHAHAHAHA I UPDATE AGAIN**

**Me: Well since my first chapter was too long I will shorten them**

**Muta: Good idea. -_-**

**Haru: Yeah you forgot to give the other views like the Baron.**

**Me: He doesn't do much in the first part other than snooze, sip tea and wait for clients there.**

**Baron: …**

**Me (through a giant megaphone): OKAY PEOPLE (OR IN THIS CASE CATS, HUMANS, AND CROW) BACK TO POSITIONS EVERYONE START IN A MO**

**Haru: Does Mo mean moment?**

**Me: YA (I'M STILL USING MEGAPHONE)**

**MUTA: (PULLS OUT MEGAPHONE 3000, X300000000 MAGNIFY VOICE) CAN'T WE HAVE LUNCH FIRST!**

**Everyone: … -_- we all deaf, can't hear u**

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. As Muta strolled downstairs for a midnight snack, he heard the familiar sound of the Baron quill scratching against his paper. Muta quietly knocked on his door. The Baron hearing this, quietly got up, stuck quill back into his ink jar, and went to open the door. As he opened the door, he said to Muta, "I can't sleep, can you?" Muta shook his head and said, "Nor can I. I've been thinking about Haru. Now let me take a look at your diary."_

_Haru_

As Haru skipped toward the route to the Cat Bureau, she ran into Hiromi. Haru said, " Hi! How are you doing?" Hiromi answered, "I'm doing just fine!" and bear hugged (from my view as cat: OMG CRAZY LADIES BEAR HUG ATTACK OF SUFFOCATION!) each other. Hiromi asked, " Whatcha doin today?" Haru got a bit uncomfortable with this question and answered, "Well ummm….. nothing much."

_Hiromi_

Hiromi raised her eyebrows. Haru quickly said, "Well I got to get going. Cya!" and walked off. Hiromi's eyebrows creased. This suspicious, not only because she hesitated too much, after the meeting Hiromi's eyes followed Haru into an dirty alley. What was she doing, going into an old dump like that? She decided to find out herself.

_Haru_

Haru continued on her path toward the secret Cat Bureau, and did not notice that she was being followed by her best friend. What she did notice was that twice, when there was a crunch (Hiromi accidentally stepped on a Coke can or on an old plastic bag), Kuro would hiss behind them and glare behind . Haru would look backwards but there would be no one there. Then she would say to Kuro, "It's okay boy", but Kuro would always answer, "I feel like we are being followed." in a low deep growl that was not his normal, cheery, middle pitch voice. Haru finally got to the narrow end of the alley at the arch that led to the Cat Bureau. Haru said, "Here we are Kuro," as they slowly walked to the miniaturized town.

_Himori_

As Himori slipped out of the narrow alley she saw the arch and there was awe in her thoughts, Before Haru could see her though, she quickly hid behind one of the giant piers of the arch to watch what would happen.

_The Baron_

Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen had been waiting for a client all day. There was nothing to do except sip tea and read the newspaper, until Muta came home with three wax-sealed letters, which were clearly royal invitation to each of them three. As they read through each of them, they were all overjoyed with the news, that Haru was coming. and that Yuki had 3 new kittens. Now all they could do was wait. *Knock**Knock*. Someone was at the door. Baron said, "I'll get it" as he ran over to get to the door. When he opened it there was a giant face. The Baron jumped in surprise, but then quickly realized it was Haru.

As Baron stepped out to welcome Haru an Kuro, he also called the others to over to greet Haru as well. When the Baron stepped outside and said, " Welcome back Haru. Hello Kuro!" Haru looked at Kuro in bewilderment and stammered, " Y-you know the Baron?" Kuro looked back up to Haru with a teasing smile,, "Why of course! He was the one who told me to find you in the first place!" (**Me: Ya thx Baron very much =3 Baron: No problem**) . Haru said, "Well, Muta, I you've kept your promise. It looks like you lost a couple extra pounds!" Muta look very angry, but Toto laughed and said, "Well she's only telling the t

_Himori_

Himori stared at Haru and the others in wonder while eavesdropping the conversation. All of the sudden Baron noticed her and said, "I see you brought your friend, Haru."

_Muta nodded as he read through today's entry of the dairy. The Baron asked, "What do you think?" Muta replied, "Not bad, not bad at all. Well I've got to get going. Do you want a cup of warm milk? I'll get you some on my way to the kitchen and give it to you on my way up. It might help with your sleep." The Baron hesitated, still lost in though about Haru, then finally reacting to what Muta said and nodded. As Muta slipped downstairs to the kitchen, the Baron laid back down, his mind still processing today's talk with Haru. Soon after Muta brought him the warm milk and went back to his room, the Baron fell asleep._

**Me: How was the story, guys**

**Everyone but Muta: Sorry Kuro, we all deaf -_-**

**Baron (Walks out): I going to go buy a set of hearing aids**

**Haru: Hey where is Muta**

**Hiromi: I think I saw him sneak into the kitchen**

**Muta (from kitchen): Hmmmm? Someone mention me?**

**Me: (Divebombing into kitchen at Muta): SNACK ATTACK! ~~\(^o^)/**

**Muta (Chokes on sandwich) : *splutters* HOLY COW OWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Toto (Lol-ing): R&R plz .**


	4. Chapter 3 - Chitchat with Friends

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chapter 3: Chitchat with Friends ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Me: Hello updating again!**

**Haru: Yes and we finally managed to get our hearing back**

**(All eyes give Muta THE LOOK OF DOOOOOOM)**

**Muta: W-what?!**

**Me: Go choke on another sandwich**

**(Ten seconds later) Haru: Muta just choked on a sandwich!**

**Me: Heh heh heh**

**Muta: *Wheeze* *Wheeze* *Cough* *Cough* *Faints* (XoX)**

**Hiromi: Calling the ambulance**

**Receiver: Hello?**

**Hiromi: Hello we've got an overlarge fat cat that is about human size who just choke a sandwich**

**Receiver: What sort of rubbish are you talking about. :( I've got work to do *hangs up***

**Toto: Oh well may he rest in peace**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_The next night, the Baron sat on his new bed in the cat palace. He looked around. The wallpaper was a starry night sky. He pulled the snow white notebook out of his front pocket. Then he pulled the fancy quail feather quill next to his desk and began to write._

_"6/13 Dear Diary, something peculiar happen today..."_

_Haru _

Haru looked backwards at the arch. There she saw her best friend Hiromi peeking from behind the arch. Haru clled to her, "You don't need to be afraid, Hiromi! You can come out! It's okay their all nice people, I mean cats and bird!" Toto quickly corrected her, "Crow, Haru, please call me a crow or else Mutq is going to start going off about that I'm a chicken." (**Muta: Yeah I very likely would've if I paid attention**) Hiromi shyly stepped ouf of the shadows and started walking toward Haru.

When Hiromi got there, Haru started introducing her to her friends. She said, "Hi Hiromi. meet my friends. This is Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, but we usually just call him Baron." The Baron went up to Hiromi and bowed to her, and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Hiromi."Himori bowed quickly also. Then he back away, still smiling. Them Haru said, "Next, meet my friend Muta, the white cat." Himori quickly said, "H-hello Mr. Muta." Muta grumbled and attemped to retreat into the house, but Haru had him my the ear and dragged him. Muta started to yell, "Oww! Oww! Haru, my ear!" Then Toto greeted Himori. Then Hiromi went up to Kuro and scratch his ear (ahhhh so lovely ㈴4 ) and said, "Hi, Kuro!" Kuro purred his thanks.

Just then, Haru asked, "Hey Baron did you get the invitation?" The Baron said, "Let's come in and then talk about it." After all of them sat down inside and each of them had a warm cup of tea in their hands (or paws), the Baron began to talk. He said, "So we all got invitations right and their going to pick us up tomorrow here, right?" There was a chorus of yes's and only Himori said no. Haru hugged her best friends and said, "It's okay, you can come with me!" Then Haru started explaining how the Cat Kingdom works. "When you first go in, because your human, you start changing into a cat, like getting a tail, whiskers, and cat ears. But it's okay, it's no biggie. Anyways, the king and the queen are my friends Lune and Yuki. Also, guess what? Yuki just had 3 baby kittens!" exclaimed Haru. Everyone celebrated joyously, even Hiromi, even though she didn't have a clue about what Haru just said.

Them Muta sat down as said, "Anyways, lets just first forget the rejoicing, and hurry up about the thinking. Or we can start eating. Baron, is there any chocolate cake, chiffon cake, or some flan in the cupboards? I'm staving." The Baron shook his head, then pointed out the cupboard that had the flan and the buttermilk. Then he asked, "Would you ladies care to join us for some flan?" Haru, about to say yes, but looked at the grandfather clock and said, "Oh sorry, My mother is expecting me for dinner." As Hiromi stayed, Haru fled home and ate dinner.

_The Baron_

The next morning, the Baron woke up only to find Muta calling from downstairs, "Baron, I going out for a morning walk, to lose some weight." He could hear some cackling for outside the office from Toto and a start happening. The Baron quickly got ready, threw on his suit, grabbed his can and ran outside, just in time to stop the fight from getting too out of hand. Baron shook his head and said, "Won't you to ever get along? Besides, we've got guests coming soon. They went inside to dust and mop down the house until it was sparkling (literally cuz I was in it) clean. after this the Baron pulled out his handkerchief and dusted himself. Now all he had to do was wait.

_Muta_

After the meet with Toto, Muta was in a very bad mood. He trudged on his four paws all the way to his usual spot near the café at the crossroads. He walked and walked there only to find Haru and her ridicules friend there (**Me: Hey, no offense Hiromi! This is just Muta's view. (Hiromi chases Muta around a pole with a frying pan) Muta: Noooooooo! I just forgot your name, Hiromi!). **Haru look up just in time to see the big fluffy cushion jump onto the chair. She told Hiromi to come over here and Haru poked Muta. Muta looked up. Hiromi asked, "Could you please take us to the Cat Bureau?". Because of his bad mood, he ignored her. Then Hiromi poked him again pledged, "Could you pleeeeeease take us to the Cat Bureau office, ummm, mister Moota?"Muta look at her and hissed, "Moo?! Moo!? Did you call me Moota?! You think I'm fat like a cow!?" He raised his head and said, "No way, after you insulted me." Haru and Hiromii say at the same time, "Oh please, Muta please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!" Muta said, with an annoyed voice, "Oh fine. follow me." and led them to the Cat Bureau.

_The Baron stopped writing, scratched his his chin, still deep in thought, and continued to write..._

**Me: So how was it ?**

**(No one replys)**

**Me: Where is everyone (hears sobbing and turns around) and why are you all mopping around Muta?**

**Hiromi: Oh oh oh. Kuro, I think he's dead**

**(Grumbling from Muta) Muta (with a sleepy tone): Hmmm? Someone mention my name?**

**Everyone but Haru: AHHHH! HE's ALIVE!**

**(Every on runs for the door but Haru)**

**Muta; What? I was just fell asleep after I choked on the sandwich cuz I slept at like 3 A.M. In the morning.**

**Haru: *sighs* R&R please.**


	5. Chap 4 - Journey to Cat Kingdom, Again!

_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chapter 4- Journey to the Cat Kingdom~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**_

**Me (dancing around the room): Yes! Yes! Yes!**

**Haru (raising eyebrow): What so exciting?**

**Me: First actual review! By Catsafari! And I invited her over! (Opening studio door**

**Catsafari (walks into studio): Wow what a nice studio!**

**Haru: Hi, our first reviewer!**

**Catsafari: That's right, Kuro, why did you review your own story**

**Me (with sheepish smile): Heh heh, well I was just bored.**

**Catsafari: Well also you need to improve on you grammer and stuff. Oh wait also, don't forget please removesome of those mid- story parentheses stuff and also-**

**(Interrupts) Me: On with the show!**

ooOoo

_The Baron got up, opened the door, and went upstairs to the infirmary. He sat down next to Haru's and look and Haru and smiled. She already looked like her old catlike self back when they had the other journey. He sat down on a nearby stool quietly and pulled his notebook from his shirt pocket. The Baron continued to write about today's ride on the chariot. He wrote, "Today we rode a magnificent chariot, it was the greatest ride ever..."_

ooOoo

_The Baron_

There was a light knock on the door as the Baron looked up. The Baron quickly jumped out of the couch and went to open the door. As he expected, Haru was standing with her charming friend and with Muta. As he welcomed them in he also went to call for Toto. Toto, heard the Baron calling him so he changed into normal living mode. As they all crowded into the office, the Baron went to make them tea. He asked, "Would you like lemon or milk in your team?" There was a chrous of "Milk" from all of them. As the Baron poured the tea, he asked, "Did you girls check with your parents if it okay, because it's a one month trip." Haru replied, "Yeah I already checked." Kuro also said, "I don't much to do this month." Hiromi looked surprised at Kuro, but nodded her head at the Baron. Then the Baron passed out the tea.

As they waited for their ride to the Cat Kingdom, Haru started to talk about her current life is like. Just then there was a knock on the door. Muta said with a lousy voice, "I bet it's those cats here to pick us up. Hiromi, mind opening the door?" Hiromii stepped to the small door and opened it. Then she looked out side and look stun and was lost for words. Haru look at her friend and, "Hiromi, what are you gapping at ? Is there something wrong?" Hiromi, finally finding her tongue, pointed outside with a quivering finger and said in a shaky voice, "U-umm, guys? I think you better check this out."

_Hiromi_

Hiromi never expected her friend to be friends with a living figurine, a living crow gargoyle, nor with a fat cat. But she would never have guess what was out side the Bureau. As she stare outside with awe, Haru and her other friends crowded around her at the door. Waiting outside was a handsome, cat-dragged chariot. First at the back were three majestic carriages, decorated with golden cat designs on them, with red velveteen cushions. Underneath each of them was a squad of brown, black, and grey cats, holding them up, just like last time with Hari riding them with Natoru (Haru stares angrily at Natoru in the studio). Each carriage was linked to with silver ropes and were connected the a small purple and gold carriage in front, with a squad of grey cat underneath and with two cats, one a sleek black one and another a blaze red color, attached to a set reigns. In the front carriage was a handsome, tall black cat with patches of brown on his fur with reigns in his paws. He was Kaze, the great cat driver.

_Haru _

As they crowded around the door and stared at the magnificent chariots, Kuro whispered to Haru, "Hey, that must be the royal cat driver named Kaze! He's here to pick us up!" As Haru spread the news to the others, Kuro eyed the front chariot. Then Kaze stepped out. At once, the others stopped talking. Then Kaze, in his deep voice, bowed and said, "Hello, madam Haru, Sir Baron, Toto, and Mister Muta. I am Kaze, but I am sure you already know me, because I heard you whispering my name." The crowd gasped. Then Kaze continued, "Please climb aboard. I'm afraid you might mave to sqeeze a bit." Haru pointed to Kuro and Haru and asked, "Can my cat Kuro and my friend come with me?" Kaze shrugged and said, "Well as long as you can sqeeze together.

Haru said, "Okay since Toto and Muta don't like each other, let's separate them. Tot, do you mind sitting next to the Baron on the most left chariot?" Toto shook his head, and they took their seats. Haru continued to order them around, "Kuro, can you sit with Muta in the middle carriage?" Kuro gave her a reproachful look, but did not object as they got into the middle carriage. Haru continued, "and Hirmoi, you can squeeze with me in the last carriage!" Hiromi looked happy as they squeeze together, looking like two peas in a pod. Kaze looked back from the front carriage and asked, " Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded. Kaze snapped the reigns and they flew off.

_Kuro_

Kuro felt great. They pretty much flew through the air. He felt exhilarated. As they jumped into the portal, he looked astounded. He could feel the wind rushing by with a ominous whistling sound. He looked at Muta, who was snoozing away while they rode. Kuro poked him. Then they flew out of the portal to the top of a skyscraper. Hiromi scream to his right. Kaze was startled and almost dropped the reign, but caught It just in time. The carriages suddenly jerk sideways. Muta awoke with a start. He said, in a bewildered voice, "W-w-what? Did something happen?" Haru put a hand over her friend's mouth. Hiromi said, "Sorry! I'm afraid of heights!" Soon after that they jumped into another icy blue portal.

They flew slowly through the long ride through the portal. All of a sudden, a huge pitch-black war chariot heading for them. It has a crest of a bloody purple rose in the middle of a patch of black vines. They had been ambushed! The crew of evil cats attacked their carriages. Kuro stared at them with a look of fear. The enemy smashed their chariot into their carriages. Kuro hid behind Muta because he knew that they had come to capture him and Haru. He yell his loudest over the clash of the fighter, "Haru, I know them! They are after us!" The Baron jumped across the three carriages all the way to Haru's chariot, and just in time because one of the evil cats had a hand on Haru's uniform's. Haru screamed.

The Baron yelled, "Don't worry Haru, I've got you!"He jumped onto the rim of the carriage where Haru was holding on with her hand for her life. He pulled out his cane and slammed it onto the cats paw. As the cat cried in pain and let go of Haru, the Baron caught her and they almost fell off If it weren't for Hiromi, who caught them, and lifted them. As soon as they got on and into the seats, Kaze quickly lashed his whip on the cats and they took off.

_Haru_

Haru sighed with relief. As they drove off, she still hear the yells and screams of the evil squad of cats ringing in her ears. She turned to Baron, who now sat next to him, and asked, "In the Human world, what time would it be?" He replied, "Somewhere around 10:00 and 10:30 at night." Just then all of them heard Kaze yelling from the from, "Please hold on, ladies and gentlemen, we are coming in for landing!" Haru and the Baron quickly held on to the rim of the carriage. Then the carriages began to tilt forward. All of a sudden the blue portal outside became a dark night sky with great, glittering star dotted all over it. They circled through the air and slowly and gently landed on the grass and the fields of cattails.

As soon as the carriage flew and landed on the ground, Haru jumped and laid down on the soft grass. It felt so soft after a heart-racing ride to here.

Then Haru did exactly what a girl who had just almost had either died or have been kidnaped by a group of evil cats.

She fainted of exhaustion on the soft grass.

ooOoo

_The Baron got up, dusted his coat, and prepared to leave the infirmary. He looked at Haru. She had a happy smile on her face and looked as if she had a great time dreaming. The Baron bent down, and lightly kissed Haru's cheek. Then walked back to his room quietly._

ooOoo

**Me: Celebrating 5 days aniversity! (Lol)**

**Catsafari: Yay! Well you might need to change some stuff, but overall it is good!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Muta: Im gonna go eat. (marches off to the kitchen)**

**Catsafari: I'll go with him for some tea**

**Baron: I will visit Haru in infirmary. (Starts climbing the stairs of the palace)**

**Hiromi: I come also! (Hurries off after Baron)**

**(The rest of the crew leaves for the sitting room)**

**Me (yells): Hey, am I the only one left here.**

**(No one answers)**

**Me: ...**

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Great Banquet

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Chapter 5: The Great Banquet~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Me(entering studio): Hi guys! I'm back!**

**Haru: Did you get your idea for the next chapter?**

**Me (smiling): Ya! But where are the others?**

**Haru (frowning): Muta's in the kitchen with some of the staff, including Toto, which is unusual, trying to stuff their faces off. The cameraman is in the bathroom because he accidentally ate some laxatives mistaking them for those chewy chocolates, and I asked him how come your stupid enough to think that there was chocolate in the bathroom and he said that Muta sometimes (scratch that _always_) hides them in hidden away nooks and crannies. Anyways, the Baron is still in his room reading his book. Hiromi is in the yard practicing lacrosse.**

**Me: *presses the intruder alarm***

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BRRRING BRRRING! (Everyone rushes to the living room (Including the cameraman who had to wipe his buttock at full speed))**

**Hiromi (Looking hysteric and waving lacrosse stick around): Who's invading our studio? Who? (looks at me) Did you see any shady intruder, Kuro?**

**Me (Smiling sheepishly): Heh heh. Nope. I was just trying to get everyone here.**

**(Everyone flops down on the sofa and sighs with relief)**

**Me (jumping up and down around the room, yelling): NO TIME FOR SLOUCHING AROUND! I JUST GOT HERE AND WE'VE GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO DO!**

**(Everyone gets up, sighs again, and head toward the studio room.)**

ooOoo

_The Baron picked up his beautiful diary. It was a diary with a soft leather cover. He ran a finger over the golden letters on it, which spelled "Hoc Itinere Vivindi", which was Latin for "Journey of Life". Then he filped through the ancient-looking pages of parchment as he inhaled the smells of fresh, cleansed parchment. He looked at the pictures and diagrams. After they had gone to the cat kingdom last time, he had drawn the majestic castle, with close-ups of the maze and the rebuilt (though when he drew it, it had collapsed) tower that lead to the human would. Then he began his new journal entry on a fresh new page._

_"6/14 Today we had a great banquet with my old friends Lune and Yuki at the great cat kingdom castle..."_

ooOoo

_Haru_

Haru was having a great dream. She dreamed that she was on a giant valley of beautiful grass and a cool breeze. She heard the song of the birds. All of a sudden, the Baron materialized next to her, as well as her other friends, including her mom and earlier crush, Machida. For a while, they chased each other around. Her mother did not see to have the fatigues like before and ran freely and looked very different, because she never look that happy and was constantly under the stress of work at home. All of the sudden, she heard a voice, a voice she remembered and sounded so calm but it was no one there that was calling , "Haru, Haru wake up! Wake up!"

Haru opened here eyes. Right above her was Kuro. She jumped up and looked at her surroundings. The walls were decorated with a soft yellow and with little red fish. She looked down at herself. She was clearly wearing a snowy white hospital gown. At that moment, Kuro said with an attempt for a calm voice, but sounded nevertheless worried and relieved, "You finally woke up! All of us were quite worried about you! Are your feeling okay?" Haru looked thoughtfully at him and asked, "Yeah, I'm feel in tip-top shape. Where are we?" Haru had an idea where she was as she asked that question. Kuro said, "We are in the infirmary in the great Cat Kingdom castle! Anyways, all the nurses are so worried that you might have had a bad case of mouse pox or something like that. Well, I'll go over and tell the nurses that your okay and your finally awake so they can stop pacing around their office." and with that, he stood up, stretch, and headed for the office.

Just then a beautiful Siamese cat servant entered the infirmary and headed towards Haru. She whispered, "Hello Miss Haru. King Lune and Queen Yuki would like to meet you and Mister Kuro in the royal sitting room." She then helped Haru up and together, they walked downstairs to the changing room. As they went down the stairs, Haru whispered in astonishment to the cat servant, "Wow! Lune really changed this place, did he, um..." She finished Haru's sentence, "My name Hikari, miss. And yes, King Lune use plenty of his time to once again beautify the castle. He even made a garden dedicated to Queen Yuki. It is just perfect. There is a little pavilion in center of it all were you can see all the beautiful flowers and fell the breeze..." Haru was deep in though about when she suddenly jumped and said, "Oh! I forgot to go and tell Kuro!" Hikari said in a kind voice, "It's okay. There will be another servant to get him. Now lets first get you out of this hospital gown. You can't possibly go meet the king and queen in it" as she finished the sentence with the air of laughter. Then she ushered Haru into the changing room.

_The Baron_

The Baron, who had just finished cleaning and changing into his normal, white coat, started his way down his way down the staircase when he saw Haru twirling her dress downstairs. He smiled. It was the same yellow dress she had worn during their last adventure here. As he got off the last of the stairs, he commented and clapped, "Well done with your dress twirling. Have you been practicing all day?" Haru who did not see the Baron coming, attempted to stop and reply, but instead, because of her leather high heals, she slipped. The Baron managed to catch her just in time. Haru looked away in embarrassment. After he made sure that Haru was still steady on her feet, he waited for a reply. After an awkward moment of silence were Haru was still looking away from the Baron with embarrassment and making sure no one had spied on them, the Baron said with a smile, "Well that is all right. I'm just relieve that you okay and out of the infirmary." Inside, Haru thanked the Baron gratefully for breaking the awkward silence. Then together they arrived at the sitting room.

_Haru_

On their way, they met Kuro with a servant helping him. Kuro exclaimed, "Ack! I just can't get used to these annoying leather shoes, but Yorokobi (nodding toward the servant and Yorokobi smiled) insisted it if I were to meet his majesty the King and Queen." As the Baron and Haru helped Kuro over to the room, the huge door swung open. The trio gasped in astonishment (though the Baron did not express his astonishment as plainly as the other two). The room was a large room with a golden wallpaper of cats and fish. Inside was a cozy-looking fireplace with firewood in it and there was a picture of Haru's friends Lune and Yuki and of what she recognized as a wedding picture. There was a giant, red, fuzzy carpet with a golden trimming on the floor. There was a coffee table in the middle with a bowl of fruit, a pitcher of steaming tea (you could see the upwards spiraling steam), a couple ceramic teacup on a small tea-tray. There was also a small plate of fruit tarts, which mostly were already eaten by the waiting Muta on the fancy, squashy-looking couch and licking his tart-covered paws, as well as Hiromi and Toto, and some other guest whom she did not recognize. But she did notice the couple in the front couch. There they were, King Lune and Queen Yuki, who had three little fur balls in her hands.

Haru bowed to the royal couple and said, "Hello, your majesty King Lune and Queen Yuki." Lune ushered them into the room and said, "Haru, we are friends. You don't need to call us "king" or "queen". Just call us by your name. As they settled into their seats, they began to greet each other. First, Lune said to Muta, "Hello, my dear friend Muta. Your still a real fur ball of a cat. What happened to your promise of losing weight?" Toto looked hard at his piece of mulberry fruit tart and managed to suppress a laugh. Muta looked like he was about to say something, but decided that he'd be better off chewing his words and didn't say a thing. Then Lune shook hand with the Baron, introduced himself and Yuki to Toto, and did once of those best friend attack hugs with Haru. The Yuki showed the kitten litter to them. There were two snowy white ones, just like Yuki, and there was another small kitten whom more resembled his father.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Haru curiously. As Yuki showed them to Hiromi, who looked curiously at them, she answered, "Well, two of them are girls and one of them is a boy. I've decided to call my female white kitty Snowy and call my female purple kitty Luna. I haven't decided a name on the boy though." Haru jumped up and down, saying, "Oh, I know! You can call him Shiro!" Yuki smiled and said, "That's a great name!"

Then they all sat down and started to talk among themselves. Haru whispered to Hiromi, "You know you've become a cat now, right?" Hiromi looked surprised and said, "No way! I check this morning and I wasn' -t" and stopped as she gazed into the now empty tart plate. There was a light brown tabby looking straight back at her. For some odd reason, it seemed to resemble her a lot. Hiromi asked, "Who is that brown tabby?" Haru sighed and said "Hiromi, don't you get it yet? That's you! JUst check for a pair of cat ears and look for a tail. Even your hand are paws now. Mine is." as she showed her own paws to Hiromi. Hiromi raise one paw and felt a little furry cat ear on top of her head. Then she looked back to find a tail on the couch, which seemed to belong to her. She gasped and almost screamed when Haru held a furry paw over her friend's mouth as she silently mouthed the word, "It's okay everything is fine."

Just then, Lune introduced the Duchess of Catsville to them. She was a slender but tall beige cat, who was very nice. Lune said, "Then are very generous and are our main provider for catnip." Then Yuki, after finally settling the kittens down in the big boxed in bed, called Hiromi and Haru to come over. Then she called for Natoru, saying, "Could you please bring the gifts to Miss Haru, as well as another one for Miss Hiromi?" Natoru quickly brought two small boxes to Yuki. She handed one to each of the girls (I mean cats, or girl or... I KNOW Cat-girls!) as they inspected the box. Yuki said, "Go on, open them." Haru open the box and so did Hiromi. Then they both pulled a beautiful necklace out of the box. It was a necklace made out of a strong but beautiful silver. Dangling from it was a perfectly polished sphere of cat's eye gem. It gleamed and looked as if it was staring at them. Haru gasped and said, "Yuki, sorry. I-I can't accept this." Yuki smiled and said, "Well, you will kind of have to keep it. Cat's eye, in this dimension, has the ability to keep you human as long as you wear it through the day (but you will still look like a cat-girl). In any dimension though, if you use magic to polish it, your will have the ability to teleport to anywhere. However, this one can only sustain 2 different place. I have already made them have the ability to teleport you to the Cat Kingdom. Where do you want the second one to be?" Haru smiled and said, "I want it to be the Cat Bureau." The stone glowed blue and reacted, as if it had heard where she wanted her second choice to be. Then together walked back to the crowded room

_Kuro_

Kuro saw the two girls leave and return. He also notice the new necklace. As they both sat down, he scooted over and was just about to asked them about it when Hikari, the Siamese servant opened the door and said loudly over the chatter, "The royal dining room is mostly ready, King Lune! You can now bring the guest there." The chatter immediately seized and it became quiet as she left the room. Lune stood up and, with a raised voice, said, "Excuse me, dear guests, I need to stay for a moment. Please go to the dining room and start without me." Then he called to Haru, the Baron, Toto, Kuro, and Muta to stay with him for a moment. As the other guests almost cleared from the room, Lune nodded to Yuki and she left the room with the guests. Then he led them into a nearby private study.

Lune lowered his voice and asked, "As soon as you came and landed, Kaze went to my room and reported that you were attacked during the ride here. Was it true (not that I doubt Kaze, who is a loyal subject)? Can anyone tell me what happened?" Haru took a deep breath, then started to tell the story, from when they got on the ride and till when they got off. She described the ugly crest of the enemy chariot and how they attacked, but she was careful to leave out the part were the Baron saved her (at that point she blushed a bit but left it out). The Baron helped her with the story here and there. As soon as they finished Lune looked very sad and grave. He sighed and said, "I would recognize that crest anywhere. That bloody rose is the crest of the mad dictator of the Magic Cat Kingdom on the other side of dimension, King Diablos. He was the same insane cat that had slain my mother."

_Muta_

Muta was so busy thinking about how hungry he was he almost missed the whole conversation. As soon Lune finished talking he complained, "Can we please go eat now? I'm so hungry I could eat a whole castle the size of this." Everyone looked blank. Toto tried and failed to hold in his laughter and said, "Muta, you fat cat, is food the only thing you think about? Seriously, your stomach is like a bottomless pit. It can never be satisfied." Muta huffed at Toto and said irritably, "Well you gargoyles never need to eat much, do you, because you all stone." As the two argued on, Haru's stomach growled and said, "You know what? I kind of agree with Muta. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since the tea yesterday night." They all got up and went to the dining room, with the two still arguing as they walked there.

By the time they reached there the guest were already dining and the entertainment had already started. Everyone dispersed to find a chair. In a flash, Muta had already stuffed a whole pile of cinnamon rolls into his mouth, and started to devour all the food around him (except the catnip jelly, which he did not eat because it brought him back bad memories from his last visit here). Toto, who pecked at the fish on his plate, decided at last that it was okay to eat and started on his fish. The Baron was in a deep conversation with Lune, and Kuro was staring into space, occasionally stirring or sipping his fish stew with his spoon. Hiromi was still looking at her reflection with her plate. Haru was happily munching away at her fish, enjoying it much more than the last time she came here.

_Haru_

Soon, the musicians began to play a slow waltz. Lune and Yuki stood up, with Yuki's paw in Lune's paw, and stepped onto the dance floor at the center of the room. Then they began to dance to the music. The audience clapped (except Muta, who was still trying to stuff his face off and Kuro, who was still deep in thought). It wasn't very long before a few other royal couples decided to also dance and step up, like the duke and duchess of Catsville. Then the Baron stood up, and turned to Haru. He said, "May I offer you a dance?" Haru blushed and said, "Well ummm..." but the Baron did not give her time to finish. He dragged her onto the dance floor (and of course not too roughly). Then they began to dance. Many of the older guests, whom remembered this magical moment from began to clap loudly. Haru blushed. She felt the same tingling happiness from last time. Hiromi clapped happily for her friend.

Soon the dancing was over. All the guests returned to their seats. Lune coughed, stood up, and said, "My dear guests. Tomorrow we will be setting sails to travel to the island of CatStar. Please make yourselves at home today at my castle. My guests have already prepared your numbers. Please find my servant Natoru for your room number. Natoru was right next to Haru (on the other side of the Baron), so she quickly ran in front of the line. Natoru handed her a handsome golden key with a tag with the number "49". He said in his abnoxious voice, "Miss Haru (as he pulled out a map), your room will be room 49 on the second level. It is the room 2 left of the infirmary, right here" as he pointed to a room near the infirmary. She thanked him, and skip-walked to her room. It had been a fun, happy, and magical day, all rolled up into one. She closed the door, locked it, took off her dress, plopped onto the bed and fell asleep, dreaming about tomarrow's adventure.

ooOoo

_The Baron set down his book and quill. He quietly sat on his bed. There was a knock on the door. He said, "Come in!" Toto came in. He asked, "Baron, can I borrow your extra toothbrush? I can't find mine." The Baron stood up, zipped open his bag, and handed him a toothbrush. As he did this, Toto asked him, "Today was a great day, wasn't it?". As the Baron handed his friend a toothbrush, he answered, "And so it was." Then Toto walk out, closing and relocking the door behind him. The Baron overthough today's adventure. Soon he had fallen asleep by the song of the midnight wind, just like his upstair's neighbooor, Haru._

ooOoo

**Me: I have just almost died of trying to get this done. :,(**

**Hiromi: Poor you. But I never knew Haru could dance. How come you were always stumbling and taking clumsy steps when we did the dance class?**

**Haru (blushed): Hey, I can only do it with the Baron**

**Hiromi (singing): Haru's in lo-ove ~ Haru's in lo-ove~**

**Haru (chasing Hiromi with a lacrosse stick while Hiromi was still sing): Hey! That's not nice. How about you and Tsurge?**

**Hiromi (giggling): Okay, okay! I surrender to your (wait a minute, _my_) mightly lacrosse.**

**Me (looking blank): Wow, is this the only thing that girls do?**

**(Haru and Hiromi dive-bomb onto me and start attacking me with a lacrosse stick (DIRECT****ER ATTACK!))**

**Me (screaming at the top of my lungs): R&R PLZ BEFORE I DIE!**

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


End file.
